Sweet coincidences
by Vanja86
Summary: AU. A story how Gaara stumbled into his first boy-girl friendship (and maybe something more) and how Kagome affected the Shinobi war. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

A clear tolling of a bell spread over the confectionary preceding arrival of a new customer. As he came in, a sudden and uncomfortable hush fell over the patrons. The easy going atmosphere of unrestrained playfulness was instantly replaced by thick tension. Kagome could swear she was able to _hear _how everybody held their breaths in anticipation of… _something._

Intrigued by the reaction she focused her attention on theboy, who looked oddly out of place. A Shinobi, by the grace of his attire, radiated an intense aura while scrutinizing the assortments of sweets. His scowl deepened greatly as if numerous baklavas, umm ali's and pieces of Basbusa offended him somehow. Neither rice puddings, donuts or fruity salads and cakes met his approval. It also looked like some lost their radiant sweetness under his heavy gaze.

The patrons tried to vanish into soft cushions or disappear behind translucent silk shawls not unlike a five year old who is playing hide and seek and believes that if one closes its eyes one is invisible to the world. Others observed with rapt attention waiting for a sign to flee, calculating the best route to survival. No one dared to move rapidly or… breathe.

_That's it! Soon someone will suffocate. _Kagome moved past the counter and cheerfully asked, "Hello, how can I help you?"

Surprised by her eagerness, Gaara evenly replied, "Temari's birthday is today, so I'd like to purchase sweets".

"_Oh. _Does she have a preference?" she dwelled further, but seeing total incomprehension she continued, "What's her favorite dessert? What does she buy for herself?"

"I don't know"

"Ok. You know what… You have been looking at the shelves for couple of minutes and it's not working, so I think there is a better way to solve this puzzle" Kagome turned around and waved him to follow. Because she didn't hear a set of footsteps behind she turned and saw him rooted to the place.

_Well, with this tempo, we will be here until midnight. _So she returned and tugged at his white sash. "Come"

"If you don't know what your friend likes it is always a good idea to give her something you would like to share with her. Like, in this case, sweets you like. Here…" Kagome indicated small bowls "are samples of our most popular biscuits. Try some. When you decide what you like give me a call."

She tried to wait and see which type he will chose first but one of the customers raised his hand demanding her attention. Right before she walked off, her impatient nature get the better out of her so she grabbed the pile of dark, rich baklavas and shoved them under his nose daring him enthusiastically to start from them. "Here. In my opinion these are _the best_," she exclaimed briskly and went to serve tables.

Gaara discretely followed her with his eyes while sampling goods. While he wasn't a stranger to displays of kindness and familiarity, they rarely, if ever, were directed toward him. During his childhood he frequently watched interactions between passersby trying to decipher the meaning of their expressions and actions. On lonely nights he spied unsuspecting villagers through windows gaining a wealth of information on human interactions and an unquenchable hunger to experience it first hand. Although since he came back from Konoha his relationships have got significantly better (especially with Temari, Kankuro and Baki) he found it difficult to connect to civilians. So this bubbly girl, who _manhandled _him with impunity, pleased him greatly. Her open face was a refreshing novelty.

And that's how Gaara found himself compiling an assortment of many sweets that were packed into cute, pink-white and floral box adorned by frivolous ribbons. As he was leaving, Kagome cordially called "I hope your friend will be happy with your gift. Please _do_ come back and share how it went. Ok?" The only reaction she got was a slight nod oh his head, as he was leaving the confectionery.

After Gaara left he could see that conversations among customers exploded and the dark – haired waitress was ushered into back office.

If villagers thought it bizarre that Gaara paraded with a very feminine box, none expressed this sentiment to his face.

**Author note:** English is my second language so feel free to point any and all grammar mistakes. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

Kagome is certain that she is an experienced, flexible traveler, however nothing prepared her for the hot season in the desert. Yes, Tokyo in the summertime could and often would heat up to 40 Celsius degrees but the relentless heat was always accompanied by daily drizzles. It didn't hurt that air conditioning was available through one flick of a finger. Suna in the other hand was hot and dry. Kagome felt like an algae that washed ashore and was slowly drying up. She constantly craved water which wasn't difficult to get but it consumed a lot of her monthly budget. It was also very heavy so she had to buy it often.

For this purpose she visited bazaar in the evenings. Although it used up a lot of her time and tired her immensely she looked forward to the haggling, clatter, pungent smell of the spices and if she was lucky – juicy fruits. As she was treading toward her favorite vendor, her ambivalent mood shifted into slight annoyance; she spotted ahead her mystery-red-headed-somewhat-awkward-shinobi who _failed_ to fulfill his promise.

Even though he was accompanied by others Kagome decided to harrow him. She briskly swallowed the distance, overtook them and blocked their advancement. Confronted with three displeased individuals she hesitated "_Ugh_…Hello" she timidly waived at them, "I don't know if you remember but couple of weeks ago I assisted you with choosing a gift for a friend and you agreed to inform me if the recipient was pleased." _At least I hope that's what your nod meant._

The group attention focused on Gaara who answered, "it was deemed tasty."

"I am glad to hear that," she smiled happily.

"Umm," interfered Kankuro "Don't take it the wrong way but _who_ are you? I've never seen you before."

"Me? I'm Kagome" she offhandedly supplied "I've met him" she indicated Gaara "in Burka patisserie. He had some difficulties while choosing a gift for... _hmm_…. Tamari… I think."

"Temari," Gaara corrected.

"Sorry. Temari. So I've helped him. "she finished but quickly resumed "Actually it would be nice if you introduced yourselves because now you know my name and I am still in the dark…".

After some consternation and questioning looks the other male in the group declared "Kankuro."

"Temari," said the girl.

"Gaara."

"Nice to meet you all."

Kagome gaze explored their silhouettes while she added teasingly, "_Gaara,_ am I such a scary person that you avoided me on purpose?"

"No," he responded succinctly.

"O_h…_ I _know_ it's not _that_ considering your friend has an elaborate make up. He looks far scarier than me but I am still curious what your reasons were."

The reply came from Kankuro "After Temari's birthday we were send on a mission. We came back today and now we _really_ have to hurry because we need to buy some food. I'm famished."

Hearing that Kagome perked and offered, "let's go together." Without waiting for response she grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him after her.

* * *

Although Gaara possessed highly developed senses and abilities to spy undetected he was bewildered by Kagome's proficiency in disappearing from his sight. She was constantly moving between stalls and people seeking various goods and pointing out perplexing items. She resembled a whirlwind of activity luring in unsuspecting passersby with her boundless enthusiasm and exuberance. Her open face and contagious titter lifted the spirits of those who remained in her presence securing more favorable deals and helpful gestures. Wherever she appeared, she was greeted with kind words. A complete opposite to a typical reaction to his person. Although he understood villagers' fears and motivations it hurt him when they deliberately distanced themselves creating an invisible bubble around him.

Afraid that his presence will disrupt Kagome's merriness, he slowly started to separate himself, content with the opportunity to observe from the outskirts of her circle of adoration. However his plan was easily thwarted when she purposely sought his participation through silly inquiries, impatient summons and encouraging smiles. She often breached his invisible bubble; tugging at his sash, passing items, grabbing hand. She was relentless in her attempts to draw him out, to include him in her proceedings.

Gaara enjoyed the small tokens of affection so greatly that in order to prolong them, he escorted Kagome home.

* * *

"Gaara, _please_, just one bite," she raised her forefinger "one bite ," and shoved a box of scrumptious, syrupy and tiny donuts under his face. "They are really delicious," she emphasized her point by taking another morsel that was immediately followed by a content sigh.

Seeing no results she tried a different approach, "you make me feel bad." This worked beautifully because now he looked into her face with incredulity. "You do all the heavy lifting," she pointed at the bags "and I am dilly-dallying. I feel like a _bad_ friend. Will you eat them with me, _please_?"

Gaara stopped and set the bags down. He carefully reached into the box and took out one of the delicacy. An impression of delight appeared on his face while he ate it. After he was done he lifted the bags and continued walking.

"Now, every time I'll have one, I'll feed you too." What Kagome said she had done.

By Gaara's torturous glare one could assume it was the worst torment on Earth but Kagome knew better.

* * *

**Author note:** I'd like to extend my thanks to: Gooberdee, redangel2463, Angel Girl5 and EternalSouls who were kind enough to leave encouraging words. As a result this little piece was created much faster.

As always read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

_So late! _Kagome hurriedly strapped sandals as she relayed last minute messages and confirmed tomorrow's arrangements. Waving energetically at Maya, she exclaimed, "bye, bye! See you!," and stepped out toward home.

_Darn, I really hate running. _She peeked at the watch again but the clock's hands confirmed that she had to hurry if she wanted to be on time. _Thank god I hate being late even more. _With that in mind Kagome wrapped a shawl around her head and started to accelerate. Her brisk walk rapidly grew into a trot and then into a sprint. Even though she had spent a lot of time running either away from danger or towards those in need of help, she wasn't very good at it. Also, desert weather didn't endear her to the prospect; the relentless heat and ever present dust irritated lungs and aggravated skin, hence the shawl.

But if she doesn't reach her home in the next 5 minutes, she will be late and … who knows what will happen. Since that fateful shopping excursion, she has imperceptibly formed a routine, a habit of sorts. It all began when Gaara started to accompany her to the bazaar. Truthfully, she didn't expect _it _ but every time she was going in that direction Gaara joined her side as naturally as it was his rightful place.

_Pft…Coincidence_, she thought about first two meetings, however the third, fourth and fifth one suggested differently. And that's how she started to anticipate Gaara's arrivals. Sometimes she could see his silhouette from afar, other times he surprised her by appearing seemingly out of nowhere. On one occasion he was so stealthy – _Shinobi duh – _she screamed herself silly embarrassing them thoroughly. But now this, whatever this was, was familiar and comforting and now she _really_ doesn't want to make him wait or worse… forsake her.

Her musings and sprint were cut short when she spotted a mini sand storm. It was such an odd sight she looked incomprehensibly at it. _Gaara_?, her eyes opened widely in astonishment. _What is happening there?, _she wondered. It seemed like he was surrounded by rough sandy sea or an invisible prowling predator. The patterns shifted endlessly creating unique images and sounds. _Oh…, _she gasped knowingly and grinned, _How cute! _He resembled Buyo who waggled his tail when he was agitated._ Aww…he __is__ worried._

She raised hands, formed a tube around her mouth and shouted "Gaara!"

His gaze instantly zeroed on her. As he was swiftly approaching he took measure of her state and accused, "You're late."

"I know," she whined "and I am very, _very_ sorry, but Maya was late and I had to wait for her and then it was so late… and I've been running but I was too slow, and I didn't make it….," she looked down fidgeting nervously.

"Hnn."

She looked up "Are we good?"

The only answer she's got was his continuous presence at her side.

* * *

**Author note:** I'd like to extend my thanks to: DogDemoness108 and Miyukiyama who left reviews. Also I'd like to reply to them:

**Miyukiyama **– You have made my day! That's the kind of feeling I want to convey. I believe Kagome and especially Gaara are **adorable**.

**DogDemoness108 –** Right. I think so too! That's probably why this scene was a delight to write.

As always read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

One of these days Kagome casually complained, "I miss greenery." A heartbeat later, she embarrassingly backpedaled, "It doesn't mean I don't like it here. Suna is great and I _am _happy here; I have a pleasant job, lovely friends and _your _company… but…," she continued wistfully "I have spent most of my life in the mountains surrounded by fragrant conifers. I can't help that I long for pines and spruces…"

Gaara looked at her thoughtfully while they were strolling in silence. At the next turn he took the lead changing the usual route. He confidently cleared the way expecting Kagome to follow. She tried to emulate his smooth moves and effortless grace while evading stalls and people but her clumsy nature hindered the attempts. _Where…?,_ completely disoriented she turned around trying to spot the distinctive pale skin and red head. _Great! _She angrily shook her head._ We have been sepa- _she jumped and touched her heart when a familiar, albeit unexpected hand, shot out of the crowd grabbing her and pushing toward unspecific destination.

Soon they walked out of the bazaar and cut through dingy back alleys. With each passed street the quality of the houses and neighborhood grew. The streets were getting cleaner, the buildings more colorful and people more carefree. Finally, Gaara pushed through the entrance to a magnificent mansion. It was a little unkempt and weathered down but at the same time there was a subtle elegance in the contours and architecture.

"Umm… Gaara… are you sure we are allowed to be here?", she mumbled but he was already gone. Nervously balancing on her feet she reluctantly peeked through the jamb. Her hands rose in astonishment covering her mouth and gasp.

Beyond the stony walls was hidden a lush garden. It composed mostly of cacti arranged in fantastical shapes; green and colorful, small and tall, round and prickly. "Gaara… this is… _perfect_". She smiled and planted a peck on his cheek. His eyes widened while a rosy blush bloomed on his face. Distracted by the various types of vegetation she failed to notice how still he became.

In the meantime Kagome curiously pointed at one of the plants. "What's that?"

She didn't expect the lengthy lecture that followed. Although she was certain she wouldn't memorize even half the information he was feeding her she listened carefully noting his shining eyes and enthusiastic voice. _Wow_. _Hello there, _she crooned. _Where have you been hiding for the whole month?, _Kagome wondered because in the last few minutes he spoke more words than in the whole time she knew him.

She stared with unabashed amazement while he continued talking about the plants singling out each and every one to illustrate his point. Kagome found it difficult to follow because she couldn't decide whether she wanted to focus on the facts or on the boy who was supplying them. She kind of tried to do both.

"Gaara, is this _your_ garden?", she interjected at the first convenient moment.

He looked at her anxiously and nodded his head in confirmation.

"It's beautiful", she praised while approaching him. She linked their arms and forcefully pulled him towards the bench "So… how do you care for it? I must admit I know nothing about this so you must start from the basics."

This was all encouragement he needed to resume his passionate lecture.

* * *

The lesson was cut short when Gaara seemingly without reason disappeared in the house. He returned shortly with a standard shinobi, brown mantle in hand. He put it over Kagome who, few moments ago, started to rub her arms.

"_Oh_. Thank you", she smiled kindly at him. "I should go home", she announced while standing up and adjusting her cover. "Will you see me off? I don't really know how to reach my lodging", she embarrassingly admitted.

"Yes." After a moment he ordered, "memorize the route."

At her puzzled look he continued, "You can come here whenever you want."

"Are you sure?, she asked shyly "I mean, it's a charming place and I'd _love_ to come back but it's your _home_. I don't want to disturb you."

"No." As her face fell he clarified "No, you won't disturb me."

A radiant smile shined on her face spreading the warmness until it invaded his heart.

* * *

**Author note: DogDemoness108 – **Wow. Thank you! I'm flattered.

As always read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

Gaara found it incredibly difficult to walk home while hiding his bone-deep weariness. _Left, _he took a step,_ right, _he planted another one, _ left... right… left… _he repeated over and over again. He wasn't surprised that during the practice he depleted his chakra and bruised his body but the scope of his exhaustion was unexpected. For some time now he's set an inhuman pace to his training schedule hoping to improve his sand manipulation techniques and augment his hand-to-hand combat skills. Since the fight with Rock Lee he's felt an acute admiration and a little bit of envy toward taijutsu's users. _Uggh. When will this end?, _he wondered while trying to keep his meager but steady pace. The usual trip from the training grounds appeared to be endless.

"-ara", he heard while a hand grabbed and pulled his leather band. His sand instantly reacted and nullified the threat. It immobilized the offender's arm holding it in almost crushing grip. _Sugary smell? _Gaara relaxed and with him his sand loosened the hold on Kagome, who at that moment appeared to be extremely worried and… _scared_.

_Ah. So, that's how it ends. _Gaara could see it all. He almost hurt the only person, who befriended him by her own volition. Now Kagome know why villagers fear and shun him and she will run away. _This will be a relief, _he tried to convince himself while his body tensed and he looked above her shoulder avoiding the eyes. He didn't want to see repulsion that was surely in them by now.

After a while he could hear how Kagome slowly extricated herself from the sand as it was falling and crumbling apart. He rather felt than saw her hand slowly reaching toward his face. _What…?_ Finally, it touched his forehead and in that moment he looked at her utterly baffled.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem like you've got a fever", she said softly. "Gaara, I've been calling after you for awhile but you didn't react. Is everything ok? You look like…,"_ corpse or death. _Instead she decided to start over and settled for, "You look tired."

Taken aback by the concern in her voice he answered, "I'm coming back from the training with Baki-san".

"Baki-san! He should know better that to allow you to overtax yourself," she angrily retorted "and you also should know your limits", she chided. "Let's get you home, preferably _before_ you collapse". She went to support his weight on right side but Gaara refused to lean on her. "Come on. I'm stronger than I look", she assured but he still stubbornly declined her offer.

After a lengthy staring contest Kagome relented "Fine, fine! You and your male pride", she spitted. "But don't ask me for help when you pass out in the middle of the road. Noooo! I won't help you then. You'll see. I'll leave you in the dirt!", she ranted, while they moved ahead.

Truthfully, Kagome was very worried for Gaara. She's been observing him for a while before she called after him. His face was a mask but his body showed the sings of extreme strain. He walked very carefully, slowly and stiffly. His usual effortless grace was absent. In this he was similar to InuYasha and like him he refused the help. _Grrr. Sometimes I just want to hit something… or someone. Maybe then __that person__ will get some sense._

At Gaara's first stumble Kagome's anger evaporated and she discreetly but firmly grabbed his elbow adding a little bit support to his body. He didn't comment and this worried her even more.

When Gaara saw his destination a jolt of energy invigorated him adding a faster tempo to his moves. After he crossed the threshold he completely burned out. However Kagome was still trailing next to him so she ordered, "stand still" and started immediately to unclasp the leather straps that secured his gourd. Gaara tried to hold it tightly to prevent her being squashed by its enormous weight. Together they leant it against the wall. Then Kagome knelt in front of him. He could feel as she firmly lifted his foot while assisting in slipping off his shoe. Too tired to protest Gaara decided to do as Kagome dictated.

"Where is the nearest couch?", she asked. Gaara half-aware nodded towards the second door.

"Ok", she said to herself while leading him into the room "Lie down", she pointed out the sofa.

Gaara slowly lowered himself down. "I won't sleep", he stubbornly admitted.

Kagome tilted her head and countered, "We'll see."

After a moment he slowly settled on the couch, then his eyelids dropped and his breath started to even down. Certain that he's fallen asleep Kagome quietly tried to vacant the room but was stopped by Gaara's small voice "Don't _leave_".

There was something so poignant and vulnerable in the plea that Kagome's heart demanded that she stay and fix it… She looked around the room and grabbed a nearby armchair. After some struggles that were accompanied by huffing she moved it next to the couch.

"I'll stay. Go to sleep", she said as she gently stroked his hair.

* * *

The first feeling that Gaara experienced after waking up was disorientation. It was closely followed by panic. _He slept!_ _Where? _As he looked around his gaze landed on Kagome. She was sitting closely reading a book. _The history of Sunagakure. Huh. Who would have thought… _

_He is __home__. He is __safe__. _Gaara exhaled in relief.

Kagome's continued presence and calmness clearly indicated that Shukaku didn't hurt anybody while he was sleeping. A possibility he always dreads, especially now when he has people he wants to protect and most of those people live with him.

_Why is she here? Did he ask her to stay?_, he wasn't certain.

Feeling his intense stare Kagome looked from her book at smiled at him. "Feeling better?"

He experimentally sat, "Yes".

Kagome closed her book and stood up "It's pretty late. You've been out for couple of hours so I need to go", she explained as she peered through the window toward the lowering sun.

"Wait.", he called after her retreating form.

Kagome turned and studied him curiously.

Gaara got closer and dabbed with his fingertips the scratches he made on her forearm. There was a sadness and regret on his face. "Kagome, I could have _hurt_ you badly today." It seemed like he wanted to say more but then he stopped and his hand dropped.

Kagome grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "But you _didn't._", she assured with a steel in her voice.

He couldn't comprehend what she was saying so he tried again "You don't understand. If I didn't recognize you and stop, the sand would crush your muscles and bones, damaging them beyond repair."

"I know and I'm sorry", she looked at their joined hands. "It was my fault. I didn't think and I startled you when you were tired. Although I wasn't born and raised in Suna I should know that surprising a shinobi is a bad idea. My thoughtlessness put you in this uncomfortable position and for that I'm extremely sorry. Forgive me?", she shyly asked.

Gaara nodded his head in agreement. Truthfully, he didn't get why she felt she was at fault but it must have been a correct response because she squeezed his hands again. "Thank you."

Gaara took her to the door while she continued in a lighter tone, "I promise you that next time, if there will be one, I will approach you or any other Shinobi from the front. This way you'll be prepared."

After their goodbyes he followed her with his eyes. He didn't understand what has just happened but he was happy for it all the same.

* * *

**Author note: **Thank you all for your continued support.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

Kagome was pretty much convinced that paperwork and bureaucracy originated in one of the rings of hell. If so, there was a possibility that it was released through the portal when InuYasha and Sesshomaru were disposing of So'unga. _Bad Kagome_,_ should have prevented __that__,_ she berated herself.

_Ugh, Please, no more, _she begged while thumping her head on the desk in the show of utter frustration. For the whole day she tried to fill out countless forms and appendixes that, according to current law, were necessary to grant permission for extended stay in Suna. The stack didn't appear to get smaller only messier.

"Knock, knock." _Great, what now?_ _A drunken neighbor that needs to borrow sugar for a new batch of cheap vine? Or an angry landlord demanding that she walk quieter?_ She thought while reaching the entrance.

Kagome angrily swung the door open and almost started to unload on the unfortunate intruder.

"Gaara?" she stuttered as her brows came together, "what are you doing here? Has something happened?"

Not expecting her outburst, he took a step back and assessed her and the room behind. For the first time since he's known her, Kagome sunny disposition was missing. Although she wore a cheerful, floral t-shirt with a pair of skimpy shorts there was an air of black desperation around. Her room looked like a bombsite. In the center, on a fluffy divan, stood a low table that was covered in numerous books. Some of them overflowed onto the ground and were accompanied by countless pages. Some wrinkled ones didn't make it even to the garbage can.

Gaara decided to thread carefully. "You didn't come to the meeting", he said in a low voice that he usually reserves for wild animals.

Kagome stood still for a moment and then looked on her arm clock. She sighted deeply, lowered her head in resignation, and made a room for him to enter. "Come", she gestured inside "I've been cough up in something and I've lost a track of time. It will take me a little bit to change and freshen up. Anyway, sit on one of the cushions while you're waiting."

Gaara sat and looked at the strewn books and papers. "I didn't know you go to school."

"I don't."

He scrutinized the pages. "These are official forms to grant an extended permit to live in Suna. Hnn… When is your deadline?"

"The end of the week", she succinctly provided, "I've tried to fill them but characters differ between Iron and Wind country. Some are identical in shape and meaning. Others are deceptive – they look familiar while they convey a different message. Many are completely foreign." she exhaled while she was untangling her messy bun that until now was held together by pencils and probably a big dose o stubbornness.

Gaara glanced at Kagome and papers again, a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Sit", he touched the cushion next to him.

She set aside her hairbrush and hairpins under the mirror and slowly settled down on a pad.

"Show me the ones you've already filled. Then we will move to the blank ones."

She pushed a stack of papers in his direction and sat stiffly as he was perusing through them. He divided the pile in two groups. "These are well done", he indicated one group, "These need correction", he touched another one "Do you have a blank version?"

"Sure," she looked around herself, hoping to spot the heap in question. "Aha", she happily exclaimed as she retrieved the pages. "Here."

Soon they have fallen into a comfortable arrangement. Gaara asked questions, Kagome provided the answers and the forms were getting filled. At least in the beginning. After some time Kagome restless nature demanded attention. She brewed tea, cut some fruits and tidied the room, while pointing intriguing characters and asking about their meaning. Gaara unlike his hostess was an oasis of calmness and patience. Her antics didn't faze him.

"Is that it?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Gaara nodded in confirmation while closing the pen and folding the papers.

"Yay", she called joyfully and waved her hands above her head. "Gaara you _have to_ join me. It's a victory dance." She grabbed his hand and tried to coerce his participation but he wasn't interested.

She laid on the divan and turned her head in his direction "Without you I might have been expelled from the village. You are my _savior_!"

Gaara looked abashed but also very smug.

* * *

**Author note: **Thank you all for your continued support. I'd like to response to some reviews so bear with me, please.

**redangel2463** – Gaara is always sweet in his own way. When he was a small kid he was extremely cute and sweet but this was destroyed by betrayal and crappy parenting, so I always like to think he has to reclaim what was lost (his inner cuteness) and experience some childhood stuff before he can become a proper adult.

We can also see that as Kazekage he really cares for the people so for me it is obvious that before he started to care for the whole village, he worried for the ones closest to him: his siblings, Baki and now Kagome. Also hurting people accidentally; it is a repetition of his childhood experiences and fears and the last time he was rejected so it stand to reason that every time this happens he will have a minor panic attack.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

"I won't consent to that… that preposterous idea!", a male voice shouted while his hand thumped the oval table expressing and emphasizing his indignation.

"You have to admit that the arrangement has some merit. We've already seen good results. Why should we relinquish this opportunity?", countered calmly the opponent in the debate.

"You want me to agree that the most powerful weapon we have ever created should be influenced by 18-year old girl! A foreigner no less! While we're at it why not marry them?", he mocked.

"Don't be absurd! Instead of blowing it out of proportion, focus on the essence. Kagome Higurashi has a positive influence over Gaara. It is in the Suna's best interest to extend her stay permit."

The heated discussion has been going for over an hour and although all the pros and cons had been analyzed thoroughly it didn't seem like it will come to an end anytime soon. The arguments were flying above the table between opponents like kunais with explosive tags.

_The strong emotions are understandable, but they cloud the judgment, _though Chiyo. Having heard both sides she decided to push from different angle.

"If I may offer council?", she asked politely knowing perfectly well that her position in the village gained her many privileges and among them the ability to speak whatever, whenever and wherever she wants.

"As you all know we haven't had a Kazekage for more than 2 years. Our political position was never so weak and precarious."

"We don't have anyone strong enough!", a voice interrupted.

Chiyo raised her hand to silence the audience and continued. "We have Gaara. By the age o six he was able to protect himself from every assassination attempt. They were carried out by our best operatives. Since then he has gotten better. Alas it's not his strength that has been questioned but his personality and mental stability. Until today no one felt it safe to nominate him." She paused to sip a bit of water while others waited patiently for her to resume. "As you all know, some two years ago after the battle in Konoha, Gaara's behavior has changed significantly. Although we still don't understand what caused it, now we have a _jinchuriki _who takes great measures to ensure that all his companions came home alive and unharmed. This shift in priorities resulted in him gaining respect, trust and sometimes admiration from his brothers and sisters in arms." She nodded her head as in confirmation. "Unfortunately, this is not enough. Kazekage has to be uniformly accepted by shinobis and _civilians._" Chiyo took out a newspaper from the personal shelf that was under the table. "Each one of you has an exact copy on your shelves. If you would be so kind and turn it to the last page. You should note the right side." Some councilors eagerly took the paper while others followed reluctantly spurred by their competitors' actions.

"How long has it been going?" inquired Kiyoko with a scowl on her face.

"A month and a half or nearly so."

"That's a mockery!, Taki pointed at the caricature, and read aloud the title "how the beauty tamed the beast."

Chiyo sighted in resignation, "Yes, but look at it deeper. Think.", she ordered. "For the first time people aren't afraid of him. They feel brave and safe enough to do these silly little cartoons. Indeed gossip about Gaara and _his lady friend_ is the hottest commodity in Suna right now. Thanks to all that people start to approach him. Some, especially in bazaar, where he comes often with Kagome Higurashi, consider him an awkward, quite often socially challenged, but solid boy. If this will continue villagers may choose him for a Kage: shinobis for his prowess and care on a battlefield and civilians for his kind disposition toward a girl and mayhap others, in the future. Who can say what will happen if this continues. He might forge deep relations that will bind him to the village even more."

"But she is a foreigner.", Kiyoko said in resentful voice.

"And the ANBU report on her proved she is harmless.", Chiyo calmly retorted. "Information she provided checks out. She is from Iron County, She is an orphan. She used to live in a shrine and at some point she decided to travel and she visited many countries but as she has no chakra, we are positive she is not a _spy._"

"That's precisely a point. She has no chakra. There must be something wrong with her."

"It's known to happen. Rarely but some people are born with no chakra. Her oddness is an advantage for us. If a need arise to dispose of her, it will be an easy endeavor" she gave them a minute to consider this option and when they felt secure she added, "before you vote remember what happened last time when Gaara _lost_ an important person." In this moment few people shuddered remembering Shukaku rampaging in Suna and realized there was no one who could contain him anymore.

Pleased with her input Chiyo rose and retired to her private research lab. _I hope they won't take your friend away, Gaara_.

* * *

**Author note: **As you can probably tell this one gave me a difficult time. In the process I realized I quite don't like to write political stuff, so next time there will be something fun (I certainly hope so).

When in trouble I seek inspiration in new/favorite books. On that note I'd like to recommend two: Penryn & the End of Days (book 1 and 2, YA) and Kushiel Trilogy (one of best in the world but only for adults). If you read one and would like to discuss it with someone, you can send me a message.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

After Kagome finished her morning shift rather than going straight home, she changed the clothes and decided to purchase some sweets. For the first time since she had been employed she opted for the biggest box of biscuits that was available. She knew exactly which ones were the freshest, the most moist and delicious, the most spicy and mouth-watering. The only thing she had to do is choose. While she was standing behind the counter she hummed in high spirits.

_Sho sho Shojoji _(she opened the box)_  
Shojoji no niwa wa _(and looked at the shelves)_  
Tsu tsu tsukiyo da _(tilting her head in contemplation.) _  
Minna dete koi koi koi _(she delicately clapped her hands,)_  
Oira no tomodacha _(smiled slowly, grabbed the pliers)_  
Pon poko pon no pon _(and picked the biscuits one by one.)

After she assorted her perfect combination she deftly embellished the box with frivolous ribbons and a big bow that was playfully crooked. Pleased with the results, she paid, said her goodbyes to customers and staff alike and left the place.

She continued her song while strolling through Suna's dusty pathways, sidestepping exuberant and mischievous children to protect herself and the sweets from an unexpected meeting with the dirt.

_Makeruna makeruna _(she picked up her tempo)_  
Osho-san ni makeruna _(clapping her hand over her hip)_  
Koi koi koi, Koi koi koi _(pat, pat, pat)_  
Minna dete koi koi koi _(and continued; pat, pat, pat)

When she neared her destination, she switched to the last verse and added an additional spring to her step.

_Sho sho Shojoji _(she stroked the stone fence)_  
Shojoji no hagi wa _(and opened the iron gate)_  
Tsu tsu tsukiyo ni hana zakari _(entering the beautiful garden.) _  
Oira wa ukarete _(Standing in front of the doors she rapped) _  
Pon poko pon no pon* _(knock, knock, knock.)

Kagome was shaking in excitement, ready to explode at slightest provocation. Her face somewhat fell after she was greeted by Temari.

"Good afternoon, Temari-san", she half bowed. "Is Gaara home?"

"No," came a succinct reply.

"Umm…" Kagome nervously nipped at her lip. _Convincing shinobis to share any kind of information is difficult. _They were as closed lipped as one can get. Kagome often supposes they get some how-to-keep-secrets training when they are toddlers. If they do poorly, no milk for them that day. _So cruel._ Rising the box higher as if protecting her chest, Kagome resumed, "I'd like to give Gaara a present. When will he be home?"

Temari's eyebrows rose "Isn't it to early for a birthday gift?"

"Huh?" her eyes widened. "What birthday?"

"Come on in." Temari offered standing back to make space for Kagome to squeeze through. She closed the doors. "Give me the box. I'll put it on the table in the kitchen. Meanwhile take off you shoes," she looked at her feet. "You can wash off the dust in the bathroom on your left. The oil is in a brown bottle next to the bowl. I'll bring you slippers in a minute."

When Kagome was done, she slipped her feet into the sandals that were waiting for her in the front of the bathroom. She followed the clatter of utensils and cutlery and quickly spotted Temari in an apron cooking dinner. She instantly felt like an intruder. "Temari-san, you are clearly busy. Are you sure you want me here? I can come back later."

"No, no", she dismissively waved her hand.

Kagome fidgeted with her fingers. "Can I at least help you with something? I can wash vegetables or cut them. I fix a mean fruit salad."

Temari seized her up and after a pause said. "Do you see the pile of the vegetables there?" she indicated in their general direction. "Peel them off and cut in big cubes like that," she illustrated with her fingers.

Kagome eagerly followed the instructions. When she developed a comfortable rhythm, she fished for information. "So… you've mentioned something about birthday earlier. Is Gaara's birthday soon?" she mentally crossed her fingers in hope that once she will get a straight answer from a shinobi.

"Yes, Gaara's birthday is on the 19th of January."

"Wow, that's less than 3 weeks!" she exclaimed. "What are your plans for the party?"

An unreadable expression crossed Temari's face. "There is no party."

"How? Why? Doesn't he like to celebrate?"

"It's not that he doesn't like to celebrate but…" she stopped and after a moment reluctantly continued "The same day that Gaara was born our mother died."

Kagome stopped chopping the vegetables. "I am so sorry. I didn't know."

Temari nodded in acceptance and Kagome resumed her chore. "I don't think your mother would be happy knowing that her death has stolen Gaara's special day" she softly said. "So this year we are going to celebrate. After all, Gaara is your mom last gift to this world, and we all love to have him with us" she finished and continued to work in silence but internally she squeaked - she had _a birthday party_ to plan.

* * *

Kankuro and Gaara had perfect timing as they arrived home exactly when the girls were finishing setting up the table. At the sound of opening door, Kagome put aside the dishes and shot toward the entrance where she breezily hugged Gaara. A little embarrassed by her boldness she held her Zairyu Card** in front of her as if in explanation.

"Look," Kagome pointed at the hologram sticker. "I can stay in Suna for another year. Yey!" she squealed. "It's all thanks to you so I brought some thank-you-slash-celebratory biscuits. You can treat us after dinner" she graciously allowed with a wink.

"Kankuro, Gaara, wash yourselves and join us in the kitchen" Temari ordered while analyzing what she's just seen. _Interesting_. For the last two weeks Gaara appeared to become more concerned and worried about something. Even though she discretely observed him and asked Kankuro and Baki for their insight she wasn't able to discern what was the reason for his increasing silence, absent-minded looks and stiffness. After Kagome joyously announced her news Gaara's shoulders dropped in relief. _Interesting indeed, little brother. _Kagome Higurashi has just become the new object of Temari's interest.

* * *

Kagome observed the unveiling scene with astonishment. After she declared she cooked and seasoned the rice and that the fruit salad was entirely made by her, the brothers greedily packed generous amounts on their plates. Kankuro did it with an unabashed glee while Gaara tried to by more circumspect in his preference. Temari was starring daggers at them while serving Kagome a large portion of her stew.

After everyone was served, the family waited for Kagome to take her first bite. She felt that during the whole exchange she missed something. She hesitantly filled her spoon and took the first bite. She didn't know what the expression on her face was but it must have been something because Temari asked "Do you like it?"

"Yes, Kagome, do you _like_ what our dear sister prepared?" Kankuro slyly repeated.

_Oh, I'll kill them. Why didn't they warn me?_ "It's… _atrocious, disgusting, inedible _... spicy", she stumbled. "Can I have a glass of water with this, please" _and if you won't get me one, Kankuro, I'll make sure to kill you in a slow and painful manner, _she looked at him meaningfully.

"Of course, Kagome-san," he poured a glass and set it in front of her. She drained half of its contents in one gulp.

Temari looked a little heartbroken so Kagome offered and explanation. "In Iron Country spices are rather expensive because we have to import them from far away, so we use them sparingly in the kitchen."

"But your rice is delicious even though you used local seasonings," Kankuro observed.

"A friend of mine teaches me about local cuisine. Sometimes she invites me to her place and we cook together," she amiably explained while swallowing another bite.

"Maybe Temari could join you?" Kankuro half-jokingly asked. "She certainly needs cooking cla…." before he could finish the sentence, his sister hit him in the head with the fan.

_That brings memories_, she smirked. Feeling that she would provide a public service and a great favor to the family she answered "I don't think it will be a problem but I have to confirm it with Maya-chan first. I'll get back to you on it, Temari-san, unless you're not interested?"

Temari shrugged her shoulders and didn't reply.

"Ok. I'll ask and then we'll see." She looked at the slowly receding pile of food with dread. _You both so owe me for that. _She took another bite. _Half the cookies will be mine._

* * *

**Author note: * **Raccoon Drumming at Shojoji Temple is a genuine Japanese children song. I couldn't use an English version because it lacks a certain sing-song quality however the lyrics are fun so below you can find it translated. I wonder why nobody has ever used this song in Gaara fanfic. It is so fitting.

At Sho-jo-ji Temple  
The garden is bright  
On the moonlit night.  
Let's come and together,  
We are raccoon dog friends,  
Pon poko pon no pon!

Keep up with  
The Priest,  
Let's come  
Come and beat  
On the belly drum together.

At Sho-jo-ji Temple,  
The bush clover is in  
Full bloom on the moonlit night.  
How merry and playful!  
Pon poko pon no pon!

****** Zairyu Card – If a foreigner wanted to be in Japan for more than 90 days he had to apply for it. No longer in use (I think).

**redangel2463 – **I don't test their love – the council meddles as always. As you've already read, nothing serious came out of it.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

A giant, invisible octopus of bleakness embedded itself into sand siblings' house twisting its eights arms in knots and slowly filling up the space with thick, yucky ooze, or so it felt like.

In the past when Gaara was in one of his _moods_ everybody steered clear from his presence fearing his temper, unpredictability and the unquenchable hunger which often led to bloodshed. Indeed Temari vividly remembers many occasions when she quickly evacuated from the house in hope to live another day.

This instinctive reaction to run, to avoid is probably the reason why she still prefers to tackle Gaara's problems discretely, without involving him in the process. However, she doesn't think subterfuge will serve her well anymore. Temari could guess at the source of her little brother displeasure and she suspected that confrontation would yield better results. _It's time to have a talk. _With a deep sigh and steely resolve she went to hunt Gaara down.

Knocking at his door she entered the room ignoring the lack of invitation. She quickly scanned the interior and attacked, "Gaara, what _is_ the problem with you? You've been pouting and sulking in this room for the last _four_ days! It has to end! Now!" she crossed her arms and looked at him from the opposite end of the room. _I hope this will help. _

Gaara's eyes widened while he leaned back. He assessed Temari's posture and hardened face, playing with a letter in hand, turning it in a clockwise manner.

"Read it," he held out the paper. It was beautifully made, all pristine white washi* and black ink, though it wasn't written with a brush but a bamboo pen, it was still graceful. She made a show from reading it, nodding her head and clicking her tongue. It was as she suspected. _Oh, Kagome_…

"I don't get it. What's the big deal?" she spread her hands dismissively.

Gaara regarded her intensely. Then he swallowed silently and hesitated as if fighting with himself "Kagome…. Kagome is avoiding me." He turned his sight away from her toward an unspecified point in the wall.

"What part of this" she shook the letter coming closer to him "gave you this silly idea?"

"She's canceled _all_ our meetings for the next two weeks," he said loudly in anger fueled by anguish.

"Well, yes - with good reason. Kagome took extra shifts at work because, although she didn't write it in the letter but I'll spell it for you, she needs money, funds, however you'll call it."

"So it isn't my fault?" he asked in a small voice.

Temari's heart broke a little at the sound of it, so she quickly shook her head in negation, "I doubt it."

"Huh…. If she needs help why didn't she seek me out?" he aimed the question at no one in particular.

_Because you are the last person she wants to ask in this case. _"She must feel that she needs to do it alone." At that he looked thoughtfully at her.

Seeing that she didn't convince him she tried from another angle "Do you trust Kagome?"

Gaara opened his mouth and paused opting instead for a confirmatory nod.

"Then allow her to do what she wants to do and when she will be ready to come back, be there for her" she said seriously. "Anyway, don't write her off before the two weeks will pass. Don't run away first" she concluded.

He pondered her advice while the lines and crinkles disappeared from his face "Thank you."

"It's not a big deal but _next time_, seek me out when you have a problem. Don't be all sullen by yourself. It's not good considering Kankuro and I will be there for you, always." she finished tenderly and left the room.

Temari could feel that the toxic octopus disappeared from their household.

* * *

**Author note: * **a style of paper that was first made in Japan

Thank you all for the **awesome** reviews. Wow. I am flattered (in the last two sentences I am channeling Benedict Cumberbatch – who had seen an interview with him, will understand what I mean).

There will be no updates for couple of days because I need to focus on my real life :)

Reviews are much appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

After many years of hauling provisions between home and Edo and traveling through rough country Kagome could confidently say there was no one better at anticipating needs, supplying them and directing the tasks between members of the group. In short – her planning and organizational skills were sharp as ever.

A blessing indeed when one tried to rein in Kankuro who very _enthusiastically_ embraced his responsibilities, namely; choosing, preparing and hosting the evening entertainment. If Kagome knew how troublesome and annoying he would become she would exclude him from the birthday preparations. _I have no one to blame but myself_. She sighed in resignation as she was putting the last pieces of cold sides on the plates.

She had the first premonition of the future problems with Kankuro when one of his first ideas was digging up a swimming pool, filling it up with water – on the desert! – and inviting beautiful, young, underage teenage girls to play water volleyball. _Come on_. She didn't have to enlighten him what a stupid idea it was because Temari has done it quickly with her reliable fan. From that Kankuro moved to the treasure hunt in the desert and an exclusive strip club as a rite of passage for Gaara. Sufficient to say, these both ideas were also declined.

In the end Temari suggested some of the amusements, forcing her ideas by the strength of her indomitable will and if needed a not so light hit in the head with a fan. Indeed the resounding thumps and groans were very familiar and reassuring to Kagome bringing back fond memories of a different couple.

After Kankuro enthusiasm was contained Temari went to do her part with food. Some would say that putting her in charge of the meal and snacks, especially after Kagome's recent experience, was an insane idea, however she clearly stated that the food should be ordered from a trustworthy source - all the food except the cake. The cake was Kagome responsibility.

In the end, Kagome hoped, that what they have planed and prepared will be to Gaara's satisfaction as he was the guest of honor. A guest who was rather late.

"Temari-san are you certain that Baki-san will bring Gaara home?" Kagome nervously asked for the third time.

"Yes, Kagome-san. Baki-san is _perfectly _awarethat he can use any measures necessary as long as he will manage to bring Gaara here."

"But they are late. What if something has happened? What if they need help? What if th..." she was interrupted by Kankuro who excitedly shushed her.

"They are half a block away" he whispered.

Quickly, Kagome, Temari and Kankuro moved to their designated places waiting for the birthday boy. In the begging Kagome wasn't sold on the idea of startling Gaara – in general shinobis loathe surprises – however, both, Temari and Kankuro assured her that he won't hurt them. They won't really surprise him, he will know they are there but most likely the reason for their presence will be eluding him.

Kagome tried to keep as still and quiet as possible but she shook from excitement and giggled lightly in anticipation of Gaara arrival.

* * *

**Author note: **A** +100 **followers and** +50 **favorites. When did that happen? Yey! (Happily dancing in the room).

I'm sorry for the delay but every time I tried to write anything, one annoying Jethro Gibbs inserted himself as Kagome's dad. As a result I had to start another story. Hopefully, now I'll be able to continue without interruptions however knowing Gibbs it won't be that easy. Anyway you can check my new story – it's on ffnet.

Reviews are much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC (if there will be any)**

* * *

Kagome was eying the room when Baki presented Gaara with his gift. By Kankuro loud comments she understood that it was some, extremely rare scroll about sand – ancient – hidden – technique. They didn't discus any specifics because she was there however by their amazed expressions she understood it was a big deal. She tightened her grip wondering again if what she's got Gaara was a good decision.

She worried even more after she found out that his siblings gifted him with a custom made vest. It wasn't common to order them for teenagers because they were expensive and boys quickly outgrew their outfits in that age. It was generally considered a waste of money. Even though it had many adjustable straps it probably would last up to a year. After that it'll have to be changed.

Kagome looked across the room at the small box she earlier trusted into Gaara's hands wishing him a happy 15th birthday and planting a swift peck on his cheek.

Hoping to do some damage control, explain herself maybe, she neared him and passed said box. Gaara untied the gold ribbon gently, carefully putting it aside. Kagome looked at his face with rapt attention trying to gauge his reaction. Unfortunately, her vision and concentration was broken when Temari bended closer to the box and cried "What a lovely pair of earrings! Can I?"

Gaara protectively brought them closer to his chest.

"Guess not." Temari's face first fell and then she grinned knowingly.

"Allow me?" Kagome asked before she brought them for closer inspection. They were truly beautiful. A deep turquoise shade that perfectly matched Gaara's eyes. Even though The Wind Country was famous for its many mines that unearthed countless gems and jewels it took her a lot of time to find the ideal hue. After she spotted the perfect color she asked the jeweler to turn unpolished stone into two small balls cocooned in a gold setting. The setting was very small – partly because it was less expensive but mostly because it was less visible. Ninjas were prohibited from wearing flashy jewelry as it could alarm the enemy to their position.

"Would you like to try them on?" she asked.

Gaara's hands rose to take off the earrings he was currently wearing when Kagome gently covered them, stopping their progress. "Let me do it" she said as she neared him. Her fingers caressed his ears delicately removing and putting on the precious earrings. He could feel her warm, moist breath that heated the base of his neck while her feminine smell invaded his nostrils. Gaara's shoulders stiffened.

After Kagome has finished she distanced herself – Gaara acutely felt the loss of her tantalizing presence.

Clasping her hands together Kagome assessed with a satisfactory smile "They are _perfect_. Do you have any mirror nearby?" she looked at Temari.

"Sure" she answered before she left the room.

Kagome intercepted the mirror and held it in front of Gaara who was unconsciously stroking the new additions. _Awww… So adorable. _Her expression softened.

The serene mood was broken when Kankuro suggested trying on the new vest. Together with Baki he loudly assisted Gaara in the process, tightening and loosening straps when necessary. Kagome could see that her usually reserved friend was being slowly pulled in celebratory mood, preening like a peacock in front of the mirror.

At the sight of it a titter escaped her and she was confronted with Gaara quizzical look. Trying to preserve the merriness she put one of her thumbs up, balancing the mirror in the other one while using her hip for leverage. She hoped that it was an universal gesture of approval.

* * *

**Author note: **Thank you for your patience. As always reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
